Quirk (Zekons)
A '|個性|Kosei|lit. "Individuality"}} also known as a Meta Technique by the Sento Kiryuu, is a special, superhuman ability an individual can possess. Quirks are generally unique to their user, and are classified in multiple categories. History Information Original Timeline In the original timeline, Quirks are inherited genetically through what appears to be Mendelian inheritance and typically manifest in children by the age of four at the latest. Children will either manifest one of their parent's Quirks or a new composite Quirk formed by the fusion of the two. This composite Quirk may sometimes give the appearance of the person having two separate Quirks, such as Shoto Todoroki's Half-Cold Half-Hot. Much more rarely, in the case of Eri's Rewind and Tomura Shigaraki's Decay, a child may manifest a Quirk that is entirely unrelated to their genetic lineage, akin to a mutation. As Quirks are said to be the next stage of evolution in the human race, it is possible to diagnose a person as lacking a Quirk by analyzing the presence or absence of an extra joint in their pinky toe. People with only one joint will develop a Quirk while having two joints indicates that the person will not develop a Quirk. It is possible for children to already be born with their Quirks. Such was the case with Present Mic and the very first person to manifest a Quirk, the Luminescent Baby. Although very rare, it is also possible for animals to possess Quirks, such as Nezu. Under special circumstances, two Quirks may mutate and merge, becoming a new Quirk, as was the case of One For All. It also appears that the physical mutations of mutation-type Quirks can be inherited even if the Quirks themselves are not, as people such as Fumikage Tokoyami and Koji Koda have Quirks unrelated to their appearance. There are instances where a Quirk doesn't suit the user's body and the body can't handle it. The most obvious example is Izuku Midoriya and his Quirk, One For All. Some people, such as Yuga Aoyama, are naturally born with Quirks that their bodies can't handle. Yuga was naturally born with a Quirk that is too strong for his body and as such, he needs to wear a special belt at all times, since his Quirk would sometimes randomly fire on its own. His Quirk also hurts his stomach after using it for too long. There are several laws and procedures to ensure the conscientious use of Quirks. During elementary school, children receive Quirk counseling, in order to learn how to use their powers responsibly. Public display of Quirks are against the law, except in cases of self-defense, such as when one is under attack or preventing someone else from being attacked. A popular line of thinking is the idea that Quirks will continue to mix together and deepen, growing in strength and complexity with every new generation. Eventually, Quirks will develop to a point where nobody will be able to control them anymore. This is referred to as the "Quirk Singularity". Quirk levels can be measured, though only Toshinori Yagi's have ever been shown, being at 15,000 AP at his peak and reaching a low point of 2,500 AP in the present. BEAST Saga Timeline Quirk Factor Awakening Evolution The evolution when the users' Quirks are about to evolve into either the new Quirks or stronger version of the basic Quirks. Aggression Known Quirk Types Emitter Transformation Mutant Accumulation List of Quirks Basic Quirks Evolved Quirks Filler Quirks Trivia Category:Terminology